Dark L Pip 09 Attacks!
by Darklpip09
Summary: Mario and Luigi find a new villian when Kamek's Spell "No. -09" is preformed.
1. Chapter 1: Dark L Pip 09 is formed

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANT CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, hardly any clouds in the sky, and, like always, Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach. So the Super Mario Brothers raced to Bowser's castle to save her. "c'mon Bowser! Give up all ready! You know you can't win!" Mario teased while dodging Bowser's massive fireballs. "Oh, is that so?" Bowser said angrily, " Oh, Kamek! Can you come here?" A Koopa wearing a blue robe, with glasses and flying on a broomstick flew inside Bowser's castle from the window and asked "Yes, Lord Bowser?" Bowser leaped towards Mario and yelled " Get rid of this….this idiot!" Mario gave Bowser a sarcastic look "those were some very intelligent words that ran out of your lips, Bowser…" Bowser screamed and turned back at Kamek "KAMEK! Use spell No. -09!" Kamek turned to Bowser "S-spell -09? But Bowser… You know I c-can't perform it right…D-do you remember what ha-happened last t-time?…" "I don't care I just want that plumber to DIE!"

Luigi was watching everything thing from the sideline and as Bowser and Kamek were talking, the green plumber's eyes grew twice there size. The koopa in the robe aimed his magic wand at Mario, building up power. Luigi gulped and before Kamek used whatever Spell -09 was, he jumped in front of his brother and instead of shooting a beam of light at Mario, it hit Luigi, making him fall back on a ledge before the bridge the 4 were on was.

Luigi looked at himself but nothing happened. Bowser saw this too and hit Kamek making him fall off his broom and fall into the fiery lava pits below the bridge. Then King Koopa screamed " You idiot!"

Bowser, once again, started shooting massive fireballs at Mario. Mario dodged everyone. The giant Koopa jumped up several feet in the air giving the red plumber a chance to run under him and get to the other side of the bridge. And he did. He stood beside a huge P-Switch. "Luigi! Hurry up!" Mario yelled. Luigi started shaking and took one step toward Bowser. "MAHAHAH! Mario, even someone as stupid as you know that Mr. Greeny here can't beat me! In fact, here's something to prove it!" King Koopa started jumping up and down on the bridge making electrical circles appear and getting bigger and bigger. Luigi keep jumping over them.

Bowser and Luigi kept doing this until…SNAP! The part Bowser was on broke and sent Bowser to have a similar fate to Kamek

"YAY! Go Luigi!" The green plumber yelled down to the lava pits below. But he didn't have much time to celebrate. More and more of the bridge fell apart. "LUIGI, HURRY!" Luigi's brother yelled. SNAP…SNAP…SNAP! One by one the bridge kept breaking apart.

Luigi started thinking to himself. "I-I can't jump over that-that Fire Hazard! I'll die!" Mario saw that Luigi wouldn't jump and yelled "c'mon Luigi! You can do it! I believe in you!" "You know what? I CAN do it!" said the man in Green. Luigi took a step back and dashed toward the fiery pit and jumped as high as he could. "I'm-I'm gonna make it!" he yelled. Mario's eyes open with excitement. "Go Luigi Go! Go Luigi Go!"

Luigi landed right on the edge of the bridge. "Yeah! I did it!" SNAP! The part Luigi was on was falling apart. Luigi jumped on the next piece of the bridge and made a run for it. He ran as fast as he could. But SNAP…SNAP…SNAP the bridge was still falling apart and Luigi wasn't fast enough. On the fifth piece left, Luigi jumped to the ledge Mario was on and landed on the now useless P-Switch. Mario looked at his brother and said "Luigi! That was amazing!"

Mario and Luigi walked down a corridor and found a gigantic cage with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool. "Mario! Luigi!" Peach yelled. The brothers couldn't reach the princess because the cage has to high up. Mario looked around. He found a question mark block and The red plumber hit it, making a Super Leaf pop out. Mario grabbed it and turned into Tanooki Mario.

Mario grabbed Luigi and the brothers flew up to Peach's cage. "You two saved me once again! Thank you both!" The brothers started blushing and said in unison "Oh, no prob…" Tanooki Mario grabbed Luigi and Peach's hand again and flew back to Peach's Castle.

BUT! What Luigi did not see was a small little shadow bug on the ledge of the now destroyed bridge. It split into two… then four… then eight… They It kept on splitting until they formed a life-sized Luigi, which looked different. For example: This Luigi wore a mask, bandana, a blue cap that had a "D" on it, black overalls and shoes, and blue shirt. This copy of Luigi raised his fist in the air and yelled "I AM…DARK L. PIP 09! MAHAHA!"

**Well that's the end of chapter one…Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2:C'MON IN! THE LAVA'S FINE

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANT CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

Dark L. Pip 09 looked around. "Where-where am I?" He saw the lava pit and closed his eyes, then **jumped into the lava **and started swimming around in it. Dark L. then, then dove deep under the lava and grabbed Bowser (Now Dry Bowser.) and Kamek (Now Dry Kamek.) and put them on the ledge where Luigi landed.

Dry Bowser and Dry Kamek woke up several minutes later. Giving Dark L. Pip 09 time to swim in the lava some more. The only thing the Koopas knew was that, once again, the Mario Brothers beat them. "Don't worry, Bowser! You'll beat them next time!" Said Dry Kamek, trying to comfort Dry Bowser. "NO! Its not fair! They ALWAYS win! They get leaves that let's them fly, but I got a spiked shell AND I'm twice their size! Who do you think would be the victor? Me, right?" Dark L. Pip 09 over heard this and swam over to the two. "Hello, Lord Bowser…" King Koopa responded, "Huh? Who the heck are you?" Dry Kamek's eyes (Or, eye sockets) widened "L-lord Bowser…" Dry Bowser interrupted "Oh! It's just that green guy! What was his name…Oh! I remember! Luigi!" Dry Kamek slyly said "L-lord Bowser! Re-remember that sp-spell I us-used?" Dark L. Pip 09 snapped and yelled "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LUIGI? I LOOK NOTHING LIKE HIM" Dry Bowser got mad. "Actually, you like a LOT like him!"

Dark L. Pip 09 screamed and his voice got deeper and loud "I' NOT LUIGI! THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME LUIGI, I WILL KILL YOU!" Dry Bowser stood up and yelled "Hey! Was that a threat? Nobody threat King Bowser!" Kamek stood up also and said " L-lord Bowser… About t-that spell I u-used…" Dry Bowser wasn't paying attention but said, "KAMEK! Did you hear what he said? He threaten me!" "Yes, Lord Bowser, but about t-that spell I used…" Dry Bowser leaped over to Dark L. Pip 09 but landed in the lava and screamed " Owwwww! Not again!" and drowned in the fiery lava pits again. "Oh no! Lord Bowser!" yelled Kamek, "You gotta save him!" Dark L. looked at Kamek with an angry look. "and why should I do that?" Kamek looked at Dark L. in the lava. " 'cause your SWIMMING in the lava…" "And the grass is green, Captain Obvious…" The Dry Magikoopa sighed and said "Fine. I'll save him…" and he leaped into the lava, and, like Bowser, drowned. The blue Luigi sighed and screamed "Here we go again!" and then dove under the lava and pulled Dry Bowser and Dry Kamek above the fiery ocean.

"You guys wanna try that again?" smirked Dark L. Dry Kamek rubbed his skull. "Ugh…Lord Bowser?" Dry Bowser responded, " Y-yes Kamek?" Kamek turned his head to see that Dry Bowser was alright. Then he said "About that spell I used… I told you that I couldn't perform it right. So instead of destroying the Mario Bros. that freak was made from a Shadow Bug that caught some of Luigi's DNA. It split into 2 then 4 then… well, it took about 1,000,000,000,000 until it made that Luigi clone."

Dark L. Pip 09 jumped out of the lava and landed on Dry Kamek. "FREAK? LUIGI CLONE? HOW DARE YOU?" Dark L. slapped Kamek in the cheek and accidentally made the dry Magikoopa's head fly off.

Dry Bowser saw this and screamed " WHOA! NICE HIT!" "Thank you very much, Bowser!" Bowser yelled " That's LORD Bowser to you! Hmm…. Maybe I can recruit you Mr…..?" "Dark L.'s my name!" Bowser laughed "So wadda you say? Are you in?" "Hmm… O.k. I guess." "Hey Kamek! Did you hear that? We got a new recruit!"

"Together I now that we'll defeat those stupid Mario Bros.!" Yelled Dry Bowser. The duo laughed evily in unison.

Kamek was still trying to find his head…

**Looks like Dark L. and Bowser made truths Heh GOOD LUCK!…Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Dark L's Dream

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

Dry Bowser roared "Before you can be apart of the Koopa Troop, I gotta see if your up for the task! Follow me… uh…uh." Dark L. Sighed "My name's Dark L.!" Bowser replied "Whatever…" and the two started walking down a corridor, but Kamek stopped them. "Lord Bowser! aren't you forgetting something?"

Dry Bowser looked back "heh heh! Oh yeah!" Dry Kamek raised his wand and used a spell that magically made his and Bowser's skin grow back. Bowser laughed evilly, "Now, follow me to my Boot Camp, recruit!"

Dark L. Pip 09 and Bowser started walking down the hallway again and left the Castle. The evil duo walked over to a lave-filled lake with a giant, menacing looking island. Dark L. stared at the island as Bowser dragged a rowboat over to him. "Get in, recruit." Bowser demanded. "Heh Heh" Dark L. laughed, let's make this a race. First one to the island wins!" Then, Dark L. Pip 09 jumped into the lava-filled lake and started swimming over to the island. Bowser, pushed the rowboat into the lava and he jumped into the boat and started paddling to the island.

"Come on, Koopa! Hurry up!" Dark L. teased as he was in front of Bowser. The King of the Koopas snarled and yelled "That's Lord Bowser, to you!" Bowser started rowing faster and faster, until he got in front of Dark L.

The blue Luigi stopped swimming and thought, "How did that overly sized turtle get in front of me?" He then swam under Bowser's rowboat and grabbed the bottom of the boat. Bowser rowed closer and closer to the island and the giant Koopa saw Dark L.'s hand on the side of the boat. Bowser then used his paddles to hit Dark L.'s hand. The blue Luigi let go of the boat and screamed in pain. He then started rubbing his hand.

Dark L. swam up to the surface and started swimming as fast as he could. He then caught up to Bowser. The duo both got to the shore at the same time. Bowser jumped out of his rowboat and Dark L. stood up and took of his cap and shook it dry. "Looks like it's a tie, Lord Bowser…" Lord Koopa just looked up and yelled "Just follow me, recruit…" Dark L. put on his cap and ran toward Bowser. "Coming!"

Bowser pushed away a few bushes and said "Well, recruit, this is my Boot Camp." Dark L. Pip 09 looked around and saw many, many tents, Goombas and Koopa Troopas, Tracks, and a gigantic obstacle course. "Whoa!" Dark L. said impressed. Bowser took Dark L. to a small tent and said "For now on, you will be sleeping here." Dark L. crouched into the tent and complained "Its kinda small." Bowser growled "Really? DEAL WITH IT! Now tomorrow you will need to do your fitness test. Then we'll move on from there. Now good night, recruit." and then King Koopa walked away with out saying another word.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

The wind was blowing very strongly. Listening to it made Dark L. fall asleep.

"Uhg! Its not fair! My Bro is off on amazing adventures while I'm stuck here clean the house!" said a man in green as he mopped the floor. "Someday…probably not today…probably not tomorrow… But someday… I'll be the one that has all the great adventures!" The green man stopped mopping the floor and sat down. "Don't worry, Luigi… I bet the next 'fun' spot will be right around the corner… I hope." From outside, the green man could here somebody yell "MAIL CALL!"

The man in green stood up and ran out the door. A Parakoopa was standing at there holding a letter for the man in green. "Haven't seen Mario in a few days have you?" said the Parakoopa as he handed the green guy a letter. "No… I hope he is okay…" The Parakoopa sighed and said, "Me too… Well see you later then." and he flew away.

The man in green walked back into the house looking at the letter and wondering what it contains. "Maybe it's a letter from Mario…Or Bowser… please not Bowser…" He thought to himself. He sat back down and ripped open the envelope and took out a piece of paper with fancy handwriting covered on it. It read:

Dear Sir Luigi,

Congratulations! You are the winner of our contest and your reward is a new Mansion! Here is the address to your new home!

After that, the letter had a photo of a beautiful mansion and a address. The man in green looked up from the note happily and ran out the door yelling, "Yes! Finally! This is your big break, Luigi! Now you'll be the one with all the adventures! Yeah!" suddenly he stopped and said, "Hey…I never entered a contest." He looked around and whispered, "but ether way I won a free mansion…" and he once again dashed away to his new mansion.

**THAT MORNING…**

Dark L. woke up from his dream of the man in green and the mansion and stretched. "That was a strange dream…" he looked outside his tiny tent and saw Bowser walking towards him. "Recruit! It's time for your fitness test! Follow me to the obstacle course." Dark L. crawled out of the tent and stood up. "This will be way to easy… Mahahah!" he said evilly. Dark L. Pip 09 popped his knuckles and dashed over to Bowser.

**Looks like Dark L. is having some nightmares…Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Fitness Test

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

Dark L. Pip 09 was standing next to Bowser looking over the obstacle course. "Mahahah! I was right! This WILL be easy!" Dark L. Pip 09 started running over to the course, but Lord Koopa stopped him as he yelled, "Stop!" and Dark L. froze in place. He started slipping and fell to the ground. "Uhhh…Ow!" he screamed in pain.

Two Koopa Troopas walked over to Dark L. and started laughing at him, "Ha ha! That dude can't even pass the obstacle course! Ha ha!" the other one laughed with him, "Ha ha! Look at that mask! Did your mommy make that for you? Bahahah!" Dark L. turned red with anger. He jumped up and started screaming. He then jumped on one of the Koopas which made it retreat back into it's shell. The other Koopa gasped and yelled, "Bro! Why did you do that to my Bro?"

Dark L. picked up the shell and started aiming for the other Koopa. Which made the Koopa run away. Dark L. tossed the shell and it hit the other Koopa in the head. "Head Shot!" Dark L. Pip 09 yelled. Bowser ran over to Dark L. and hit him. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Dark L. screamed. Bowser replied, "Why did you do that? Those were our best recruits! Those two could beat those Stupid Mario Bros. with there hands tied! Do you have anger issues or something?" Dark L. crossed his arms and rolled his head. "I don't know… can we please get started before one of these weaklings make me madder?" Bowser grunted, "Weaklings? Oh no, look around. The Koopa Troop is the best army in the world!" Dark L. Pip 09 rolled his head again and mumbled, "So that's why Mario and Luigi beat you all the time…" Bowser angrily looked at Dark L., "What did you say, recruit?" Dark L. looked up at Bowser, "I said, can we get started?"

"Wanna get started? DROP AND GIVE ME 25,000!" King Koopa yelled. Dark L. looked around. "I don't have any coins…" Bowser laughed, "Not coins, recruit…" he grabbed Dark L. by the head and made him look at other recruits. "25,000 push-ups." Bowser threw Dark L. Pip 09 on the ground which made him moan in pain. "C'MON, RECRUIT! THIS ISN'T GIRL SCOUTS." Dark L. did what Bowser said, "1...2...3...4.." Bowser walked behind the obstacle course and Dark L. collapsed. "THIS…IS…IMPOSSIBLE!"

A few minutes later, Bowser came back with a lawn chair and a can of Grape Soda. Lord Bowser raised his voice, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RECRUIT? THIS ISN'T GIRL SCOUTS!" Dark L. looked up at Bowser and noticed the Grape Soda and started licking his lips. "Oh. Do you want this?" Bowser teased. Dark L. nodded his head. King Koopa started setting up his lawn chair next to Dark L., who was still hypnotized by the can of cool, refreshing soda. Bowser sat in his chair and put his legs up on Dark L.'s back, "Ow! What are you doing?" Dark L asked. "You want to be in the Koopa Troop, right? Well then you need to over come all obstacles! Do you think you can do that?" Once again, Dark L. Pip 09 stated doing push-ups, "5...6...7...8.."

**THAT NIGHT…**

"24,996.… 24,997.…24,998.….24,999.…. 25,000" Dark L. collapsed. "Am… am I done n-now?" Dark L. woke up the sleeping Bowser Koopa, "Huh?" He stretched, "It is getting late isn't it? Okay, recruit! Go back to your tent and get some shut-eye…we've got a big day tomorrow!" Hearing that made Dark L. moan.

Dark L. Pip 09 crawled over to his tiny tent and cuddled into a ball.

The green man from Dark L.'s last dream rushed to Boo's Woods and looked at his letter "My Mansion is I-in B-Boo's W-W-Wood's? The picture has a happy-looking Mansion! There's no happiness in Boo's Woods! Only darkness…and evil." The man in green slowly tip-toed his way into the woods.

About a half-hour later he found his Mansion. He knocked on the door but no one answered. The man in green slowly reached for the door knob. He touched it and his teeth started chattering, "O-okay, L-Luigi y-your gonna be f-fine." he twisted the knob slowly, waiting for what horrors awaited him. The man in green opened up the door a crack and looked inside. What he saw made him jump. A professor trying to suck a ghost into a tiny vacuum. The green man gasp and ran away. The professor saw him and ran outside, leaving the ghost.

He looked around, and couldn't find where the man in green was. He turned on his vacuum and it sucked up everything in sight. Eventually, the man in green got sucked up. The professor turned off the vacuum before the green man got sucked up entirely, "Hey! Let me outta here!" he screamed.

The professor grabbed the man in green and pulled him out of the vacuum "Who…who are you?" asked the green man. The old-looking professor replied, "You can call me Professor E. Gadd. And I'm trying to save somebody from all these dang Boos. I forget his name…I do know that he wears a red cap. Oh what was it…" The green man's eyes grew twice there size, "M-Mario?" E. Gadd gave the man in green a strange look, "Yeah…That was it… Do you know him?" "Yes…Mario's my brother." "Oh! So you must be Luigi, right?" "Yeah…"

E. Gadd handed Luigi his vacuum and said, "If your just as brave as your brother, you would help me save him by sucking up these pesky ghost. This is the Poltergust 3000. The most powerful vacuum in the world…" E. Gadd showed Luigi how to work the Poltergust 3000 and walked off.

Luigi went into the mansion and the exits got magically covered with spider webs, so he couldn't get out. "H-Hello?" said the green man, hoping he was alone, until the lobby exploded in flames. Luigi jumped back and started pulling off the spider webs covering the doors. A giant Boo wearing a golden crown appeared along with many small Boos. "Mahahahahah! I knew that I'll catch 2 Mario Brothers for the price of one! Mahahah! Can you get out of here? Alive? Bahahahah!" and the big Boo disappeared with out a trace.

**Will the cowardly Luigi save his Brother? Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Dark L's Fate is reviled!

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

Dark L. awoke that morning with a surprised expression, "Again with that green guy?" he whispered to himself. He stood up and started looking for Bowser, "Why do I keep having these crazy dreams?" He asked himself as he watched feet as he walked, Maybe Bowser or Kamek knows why…" and he started running to find King Koopa.

Dark L. looked everywhere for Bowser but he was nowhere to be found, so he decided to go back to his tent. "Where'd the new recruit go, Kamek?" Asked Bowser, "I don't know, Lord Bowser" replied Kamek, floating on his broomstick.

Dark L. was still looking at his feet and bumped into Bowser, "RECRUIT! Where have you been?" King Koopa yelled angrily, "Uh… I sleepwalk…and tend to wake up at random areas…" Dark L. Pip 09 answered nervously. Bowser grunted and picked up Dark L., "What's the real reason?" The blue Luigi tried to squirm out of Bowser's grip, but screamed, "Okay, okay, for the past few nights, I have been having nightmares about Luigi, and I want to make them stop." Hearing this got Kamek's attention, "Nightmares, you say? Bowser! We need to get to your Castle! NOW!" King Koopa gave Kamek a strange look, "Why?" Kamek started panicking, "I think I know how to stop the Mario Bros. for good!" Bowser's eyes grew bigger, "Really? I'll get the boat!" Kamek screamed, "No time!" The Koopa in the robe raised his wand, transporting them to Bowser's Castle.

Kamek cheered, "Dark L.! The reason your having nightmares, is because your… not… a… Mortal…" Dark L. Pip 09 and Bowser jumped back and froze in fear, "W-what do you mean, Kamek? What does that have to do with my nightmares?" Kamek replied, "The Shadow Bugs form memories of the person (Or object) they… C-clone… " Kamek and Bowser took a jump back, hopeing that they didn't anger Dark L. . The Blue Luigi noticed this, "C'mon, tell me I'm not a Clone…" Kamek gave Dark L. an annoyed look, "Any ways, Your "Nightmares" are nothing more than Luigi's memories." Dark L. quietly asked, "Then how do I stop this?" The robed Koopa closed his eyes, "The only way to stop it is to destroy your self…" Bowser yelled, "You can't destroy him! HE CAN _**SWIM IN LAVA!**_" "Not true… Come here Dark L." He did what Kamek said, with a slight gulp, "You cam be destroyed, have Luigi's memories erased from your mind for good, and have nobody call you a Luigi Clone by destroying Luigi yourself" Dark L.'s eyes grew twice there normal, red, size, "THAT'S IT? JUST KILL THAT LITTLE PALLET SWAP? Mahahahah! Let's find them and beat them BOTH!" Then Dark L. Pip 09 ran down the corridor, "Wait!" Dark L. stopped in his tracks, "You need to be properly trained! Come back to the Boot Camp!"

For weeks, Dark L. trained and trained for his fight against the Mario Brothers. Every night having dreams about Luigi and the haunted Mansion. Who did get out of the mansion, saved his brother, and destroyed King Boo.(?) Dark L. learned how to run up walls, and to transform his Shadow Bug hands into Shadow Bug weapons (NOT GUNS! I like to think of Guns in the Mario-Universe as portable Bullet Bill Blasters.)

**DA TRUTH HAS BEEN REVILED! Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Mario VS Dark L

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

"Congratulations, Recruit!" Said King Bowser to Dark L. on his last day at the Boot Camp, "Are you ready to DESTROY THE MARIO BROS.? Mahahah!" Dark L. just smirked. Bowser turned to Kamek, "Kamek, will you do the honor of teleporting the Recruit to the Mushroom Kingdom?" The robed Koopa raised his wand. Dark L. interrupted this process, "Wait! Will this hurt?" Kamek put his wand down, "You will feel a slight pinch…" then he raised his wand again, and in a blink of an eye, Dark L. was gone!

He awoke a few moments later, he was in Toad Town! But, Dark L. knew that something was wrong. It was his arm. It felt like it was being cut off, "OW! OW! OWWWWW" He screamed in pain. A little Toad with purple strips along his Mushroom Cap (Named Gaz.) ran up to Dark L. and asked, "What wrong, Luigi?" That seemed to make the pain go away, "Never hit a kid…Never hit a kid.." he said to him self. He then bent down and ask, "Kid, do you know where Mario lives?" Gaz answered, "Yes! Go down that Warp Pipe there!" Dark L. laughed evilly and started walking over to the Warp Pipe, but stopped, "Uhh, Kid… How do I go down a Warp Pipe?" Gaz stated laughing, "Like this, Silly!" and he ran to the Warp Pipe, climbed on top of it and jumped in. Dark L. repeated this.

Dark L. Pip 09 and Gaz saw a large cabin that had "MARIO BROS." written at the top. Dark L. laughed evilly. He ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. Luigi answered it. Before Luigi had time to ask Dark L. who he was, Dark L. grabbed Luigi and started punching him. Gaz saw this and was in shock, "T-Two Luigis?" and then he went back to Toad Town. Luigi some how got out of Dark L.'s Grip and managed to climb a near by tree. He started yelling, "MARIO! HELP ME!" Mario walked outside with a pitcher of lemonade. Mario said, "Nice outfit, Luigi!" Dark L. turned around and grabbed Mario, which made him spill the lemonade, and Dark L. started hitting Mario. Mario starting hitting Dark L. back, and he fell to the ground, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR LUIGI?" Mario yelled, "Oh? I'm not Luigi… He is." Dark L. pointed at the scardy cat hiding in the tree.

"Mario jumped back, "So who are you?" Dark L. posed for the brothers, "My name is Dark L. Pip 09. I have been assigned to assassinate Luigi for Bowser so nobody will get me confused with _**you**_." Mario jumped into a battle stance, "assassinate Luigi? Ha! You'll have to get through me!" Dark L. chuckled, "Piece of cake!" and he started attacking Mario again.

Gaz came back to the plumber's house with a little blue doll that had an Arm cannon that he pointed to Dark L., "Stop Blue dude, or I'll use the Super Star Shot!" Dark L. popped his knuckles, "Give me your best shot, kid." Gaz started shaking, "O-okay, you a-asked for it, buddy!" and the blue doll shot a giant, yellow star at Dark L.'s Stomach. To defend him self, The Shadow Bugs turned Dark L's belly into a giant hole! Mario jumped into a battle stance, "GAZ! Go home!" he yelled, but, Gaz ran closer to Mario, "But Mario! I'm helping…" "GO HOME, GAZ!"

While Mario was talking to Gaz, Dark L. Aerial- Kicked Mario in the head. Watching Mario and Luigi get beat-up made Gaz WANT to leave, so he did. Mario was still fighting Dark L., Mario hit him, making him receive great Knock back. He yelled, "Hey! Why am I spending precious time fighting you, went all I want, is to kill Luigi?" With that being said, he ran up the tree, and jump onto the branch Luigi was on, "Give it up, Luigi. I'm MUCH more powerful than you'll ever be! Mahahahah!" The green plumber started punching Dark L. to protect him self. Dark L. grabbed Luigi's incoming fists and laughed, "You think those weak little arms can hurt ME? Ha ha!" then he hit Luigi with his own fists!

Watching his brother get beat-up was to much for Mario to handle. He had to help. But How? He looked around and found a "?" Block. He ran over and hit the bottom of it. A little Tulip with happy, black eyes popped out. The red plumber bit into it, which turned him into Fire Mario. His red cap and shirt turned, white, and his blue overalls turned, red. Mario yelled, "HEY BUDDY! THAT'S-A-MY BRO YOUR MESSN' WITH!" and he shot a giant, red, flaming, Fireball at Dark L.. As soon as the Fireball came in contact with Dark L., it exploded, making Dark L. plummet to the grassy ground, "You're a real pest, aren't you?" Dark L. moaned. Mario jumped up and got in position to Sex Kick (Yes that's a real attack… look it up…)Dark L. before Mario kicked Dark L., The blue Luigi grabbed Mario's leg and spun him around. He let go and Mario hit tree head-first. The 3 heard a loud cracking sound coming from the tree. Boom! The tree fell over and landed on Dark L. Pip 09! Mario and Luigi ran over to Dark L., "Is he dead?" asked Luigi, "Probably…" answered Mario.

Dark L. transformed into a Million Shadow Bugs that crawled out of the tree, "Gah! Run Luigi!" yelled Mario as he and Luigi jumped into the Warp Pipe. The Shadow Bugs re-formed Dark L. quickly, "Now where did those fools run off to?" he asked him self. He then looked at the Warp Pipe, "Mahahah!" and jumped down the Warp Pipe.

**Lots and lots of fighting! Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7: The fight at Peach's Castle

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

Dark L. was in Toad Town, looking for Mario and Luigi. He squinted his eyes and saw the two brothers running down the Main Path to Princess Peach's Castle, "TOADSTOOL! TOADSTOOL! LET US IN!" They said in unison. A young woman in a pink dress and wearing a golden crown on the top of her head open the door, "Mario? Luigi? What's wrong?" Mario and Luigi started mumbling and yelling, "A guy…looks like…Luigi…Shadow Bugs…Punching…assassinate Luigi… for Bowser!" Princess Peach was confused, "P-pardon?"

Dark L. arrived at the Castle and started attacking Luigi, "WHOA! LUIGI! MARIO GET IN THE CASTLE! NOW!" Screamed Peach. Mario and her ran inside and closed the door. The sky started filling up with black clouds, then it started raining on Dark L. and Luigi, outside of the Castle, "How do we stop him?" asked Peach in shock, "I don't know his to powerful!" answered Mario sadly.

An old Toad named Toadworth walked in with brown spots on his Mushroom Cap, a purple suit, and a cane. He asked, "Master Mario? Princess Peach? What's with all the ruckus?" Mario tried to explain the situation.

"A blue man made of Shadow Bugs who works for Bowser, heh?" Toadworth gave Mario a surprised expression, "WAIT! WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN?" "Dark L. Pip 09." Toadworth jumped up and ran to his room, Mario and Peach where confused.

Outside the castle, Dark L. and Luigi were still fighting. Dark L. grabbed Luigi and tossed him into the moat. The blue Luigi jumped in after him. Dark L. grabbed Luigi's head and put it underwater, trying to drown him. Luigi tried to move, but couldn't, so he started hitting Dark L. in the stomach. He hit Dark L. so hard that he almost jumped off Luigi.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Toadworth came back with an open book, "I think we can stop Dark L.!" said Toadworth with confidence, "It says that the only way to defeat something made of Shadow Bugs is to…" Mario and Peach looked at each other, "Do what, Toadworth?" Toadworth gulped and said sadly, "Kill the thing the Shadow Bugs cloned…" Mario jumped in shock. Toadworth yelled, "Go Mario! Try to save Luigi before it's to late!" Mario nodded and started running down the corridor, but Toadstool stopped him, "Mario wait! Take this, it's dangerous to go alone." Peach handed him a giant, steel hammer, "it'll knock out anybody in your way!" Mario thanked the Princess and went outside to the stormy gardens.

Mario found Dark L., still trying to drown Luigi, "Gah! Luigi!" He jumped in and started attacking Dark L. from behind, "Grrr! What does it take to kill you guys?" Luigi started pinning him down, yelling, "C'mon Mario! I think his almost dead!" Dark L. grabbed Luigi and started spinning him around, like what he did to Mario at his house. He let go of him and he hit the side of the castle.

Peach and Toadworth heard the loud boom, "What was that?" asked Toadworth. Peach yelled, "Toadworth! I think Mario and Luigi need help!" Toadworth sighed, "But Princess! It is _**far **_to dangerous for you… I bet Master Mario and Master Luigi have everything under control…"

From the castle moat, Dark L. was still trying to kill the Mario brothers. Dark L. was aiming to kill Luigi instead of Mario though. He started punching and kicking Luigi, he finished with an upper punch. Luigi received much Knock back, enough to make him fly into the sky and land on Peach's Gardens. Luigi would of jumped back into the moat to help his brother, but he got to weak for any more fighting. He just laid there, tired and unable to catch his breath.

"LUIGI!" Mario screamed. Mario jumped out of the water and tried to climb up the side of the wall to aid his brother, "Oh no you don't!" yelled Dark L., grabbing Mario's leg. Mario still tried to climb, but Dark L., once again, started spinning Mario around and he tossed the red plumber at the castle wall, making a giant crater. Mario quickly swam away from Dark L. and got out of the moat, "Hey! Get back here so I can kill you!"

Mario saw that Dark L. was coming for them, so Mario picked up his brother's body and started running away. Dark L. dashed toward them, "There nowhere to run…No where to hide… I WILL find you…defeat you and the rest…is history! MAHAHAH! I can form into anything, ANYONE! I'm faster, stronger, BETTER LOOKING than you two! Mahahahah!" Mario grunted, still running to find shelter and safety for his brother.

**Is this the end of the Mario Brothers? Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Lost inside a Forest

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! I BARLEY OWN DARK L. PIP 09!**

As the Mario Bros. were running away from Dark L., Bowser's new recruit, the three managed to get lost in the middle of Forest Maze, a giant forest with many twist and turns, its impossible NOT to get lost! Mario looked behind him, Dark L. was gone! The red plumber yelled to his brother cheerfully, "Yay! I think that blue creep stopped following us!" Luigi moaned, then realized that his brother was talking to him, "W-wh-what?"

Mario stopped at a river, flowing North, "A lake? I never knew there was a lake in the Forest Maze!" "Nether did I." said a strange voice coming from the bottom of the river. Mario knew that it wasn't Luigi, Luigi was to weak to talk. All of a sudden a giant wave splashed the Marios, making them fall backwards. It was Dark L.! Mario started rubbing his head, Dark L. started attacking him. Mario knocked him back into the water and started running again, "You guys will NEVER win _This _game! I'm STILL faster and stronger!" Mario thought to him self, "He's wrong Luigi and I took on the entire Koopa Troop by ourselves… but, I need to get Luigi to safety…"

Mario kept running, still holding weak Luigi, but not watching where he was going, his main priority was to save Luigi (Was that the 40th time I said "Mario had to save Luigi"?) The red plumber was running and hit a tree. Dark L. cached up to the Brothers, "Well, well, well, are you ready to give up?" Mario was trying to catch his breath, he looked up and noticed the leafs on the tree he ran into. They were brown and had black stripes on them, and cute little eyes, "Super Leafs…" Mario mumbled to him self, "Any last words, PUNK?" Mario answered, "Three. RACCOON MARIO TIME!" Mario quickly jumped up and grabbed a leaf, which turned him into Raccoon Mario. Raccoon Mario jumped up and landed on Dark L.'s head, then started flying away, "HEY! Get back here so I can kill you!" yelled Dark L.

Mario was flying high above the clouds, with his only worry being, Luigi. DOOT-DOOT-DOOT! (Bad Sound effects…) Mario lost his raccoon Powers! "Mama Mia!" the red plumber screamed. He started falling to the ground like a meteor! Mario hugged his brother close to him and closed his eyes.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOM!

The brother made a giant crater in the earth, the brothers awoke several moments later in a daze, "M-Ma-Mario? Is t-that you?" said Luigi quietly, "Yes, L-Luigi…It's-a-me Mario." Mario tilted his head to the left. He couldn't bare to see his brother in pain. What he saw made him very happy, 2 little Super Mushrooms that were hiding underground. Mario and Luigi uncovered them when they crashed. Mario slowly reached over to get them, but they were to far away. The red plumber got an idea. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the Sledge Hammer Peach gave him and grabbed the Mushrooms with that. His mouth was very dry. It could barely open. He swallowed it whole, and he felt A LOT better. He got on 2 legs and stretched, "Mario?" Luigi asked, "Here, eat this, buddy." Mario tossed the other Super Mushroom at Luigi's open mouth. Like Mario, he also swallowed it whole. Mario grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him up, "Are you ready?" Asked Mario, "Well, uh… Maybe we could go home first, and he's probably still running around in the Forest Maze and-" "Oh, don't be so sure, greeny!" said a mysterious voice.

Mario and Luigi looked over the crater and saw many, many Shadow Bugs come up from the ground and quickly formed Dark L., again. Dark L. looked at Luigi, grabbed him, and made him hit a nearby tree. Then he grabbed him again, but ripped off Luigi's stapes of his overalls, making Luigi fall. Dark L., once again tried to grab Luigi but accidentally ripped off Luigi's overalls, "Oh God!" yelled Dark L., "Gah!" screamed Luigi. Luigi stood up and started choking Dark L. with his own bandana. It ripped into two pieces, "Hey! That was my good bandana!" Dark L. screamed. Dark L. punched Luigi over and over, Dark L. formed his hand into a ten pound weight and punched him, again. Luigi fell back. Dark L. walked up to him and grabbed his cap and tossed it over to the Crater. Dark L. started walking away.

All of a sudden, Luigi felt some sort of power surge. He grabbed Dark L.'s ankles, "Gah! Get off me you baby hippo!" Dark L. Pip 09 fell to the ground, and Luigi started tackling him, and them hitting him. Dark L. was being hit so hard that even his close ripped! Luigi, oddly stopped punching Dark L. to catch his breathe. Dark L. jumped up and laughed.

Dark L. upper punched Luigi, who then, flew up into the sky, "Mahahah! Didn't I tell you that I'm way more powerful than you?"

Luigi got caught on a tree branch. "Gosh, that man is powerful… I can't defeat him…" Thoughts of saving his brother from a haunted house and when he had to run to the other side of the bridge (Chapter One.) "I guess I must save him from Mario…" Luigi tried to get off the branch, but couldn't. So he slipped through his shirt and landed on the ground. He ran up to Dark L. and pulled the string connected to his mask. Accidentally ripping it, "Wow… You have beautiful Green eyes!" yelled Luigi Dark L. clobbered on Luigi and Yelled, "SHUT UP!" They started fighting, again.

"STOP!" yelled a voice in the distance. The two looked over and saw Mario holding his Sledge Hammer, "Now, let's play a little game, kids. Wha…? Which one of you is the real Luigi?" Both Luigis raised there hands, "uhh… Okay… Answer me this: uhh… Who did the real Luigi save me from when I got lost in the haunted Mansion?" Both Luigis answered, "King Boo!" "Okay that's getting me nowhere…"

Mario looked carefully at the two… They both looked the same, except for one detail, Mario held his hammer close to him, not seeing the difference, "WAIT!" yelled Mario, "My Brother has BLUE eyes, you freak!" and Mario hit Dark L. with the hammer, the hit was so hard that the Shadow Bugs de-formed Dark L. and crawled underground.

"Mario!" yelled Luigi as he hugged his brother close. But Mario wasn't amused "Luigi…" "Yes Mario?" "Go find your close…" Luigi stopped hugging his brother and started giggling. Then the giggling turned to laughter, "Let-a-go home, Mario!" and the two brothers started walking back home to Toad Town.

Miles, and miles away from Toad Town… Dark L. was still alive! He sighed and was walking with a sad expression on his face, "...Those mortals might have won this round but one day...they will pay for mocking me and picking on me...hee some day..."

-THE END…?-

**Thanks to: Luigisgirlfriend and Mr. L aka The Green Thunder. Also ****Shigeru Miyamoto, the creater of Super Mario Bros.!**

**Remember: Dark L. Pip 09 has a Facebook page! Don't Forget to review! **


End file.
